Recomeçando Tudo!
by Makio H. Diamond
Summary: A história de Naruto, sendo recontada, com todos os personagens e novos, novas aventuras e etc :D, editei a fic por conta dos erros de ortografia , agora voltando e com mais capítulos, espero reviews \o
1. Recomeçando Tudo!

Minha 1° FanFic de Narutooo!!! \o/

Eu alterei algumas coisas, porquê quando fiz essa fic, meu português era PÉSSIMO, e eu ainda falava "miguxes" agora falo português graças a deus (\o/), mais o enredo não será mudado, apenas a ortografia e algumas falas :D.

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mais se pertencesse, Sakura não existiria :D

No dia de seleção de grupos (episódio 3)

Naruto: Iruka - sensei! Porquê um ninja eficiente como eu tenho que ficar no mesmo grupo que aquele cara!? - aponta para Sasuke.

Iruka: Sasuke se graduou com as melhores notas. E você Naruto, com as piores. Aconteceu isso por que queríamos dividir os grupos com habilidades equilibradamente.

Naruto vira a cara

De repente uma menina entra na sala com um bilhete e entrega para Iruka:

Iruka: Mais um não, uu'

Todos menos Sasuke: O que foi?

Iruka: Terei que encaixar ela de algum jeito, bom, temos uma nova aluna na academia Ninja, Makio Hikari Diamond – diz tranquilamente

Sasuke arregala os olhos e se levanta:Tem certeza que é esse nome memo? Não se enganou?

Todos olham para ele.

Iruka: sim absoluta...Por que? Algum problema Sasuke?

Sasuke se senta: não nenhum – e pensa – droga.

Uma porta do lado direito da sala abre e uma garota loira de cabelos longos, chegando até a cintura, amarrados por dois laços altos, laços azuis piscinas, da mesma cor dos olhos da menina em forma de marias chiquinhas, cabelos cacheados, com uma franjinha perto dos olhos e fios soltos aos lados das orelhas,usava uma saia ninja azul em tom médio que ia até o meio das coxas e era cortada dos dois lados, por baixo um short preto que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos (tipo aqueles que se usam pra ir em academia), usava uma blusa regata branca por baixo de um colete um pouco mais claro que a saia, que ia até a barriga da menina deixando o fim da blusa a mostra, o colete era igual ao de Iruka, e atrás havia em vez de um símbolo, uma letra "D" costurada no colete (em formato antigo, onde as letras eram mais longas e sofisticadas) sua hitayate ficava na cintura, amarrada, era igual a de todos os outros alunos, e por fim, usava botas ninjas pretas com um cano médio, e aos lados delas, haviam desenhos de rosas azuis médias.

Makio: Olá Iruka sensei .

Iruka: Seja bem vinda Makio

Makio olha pra todos, e quando olha pra Sasuke sorri e todos percebem.

Ino fala pra Sakura: O que essa menina quer com o Sasuke?

Sakura: não sei mais eu vou descobrir...

Iruka: Bom Makio teremos que por você em um time... – e fica observando todos os times.

Makio o olhava um pouco confusa.

Iruka: Vá para aquele – e aponta para Neji, Ten- Ten e Lee – Suas habilidades serão mais úteis e se encaixarão melhor naquele time.

Makio: Hai

Iruka: Bom continuando...Mais tarde vocês iram conhecer o Jounnin de seus times, enquanto isso estão dispensados.

E todos saem...

Ten-Ten: Makio – chan, da onde você disse que veio mesmo???

Makio: Do País do urso, a Vila Oculta da Estrela, mais moro em Konoha desde meus 9 anos, e hoje tenho 11, apesar de ter nascido lá, fui naturalizada como uma cidadã de Konoha.

Lee: Então você é a mais nova q tem por aqui,pois todos que se formaram tem 12 anos.

Makio: Uhum, é eu fiquei sabendo disso – e ri mais logo depois olha para sua colega de equipe...Mais Ten-Ten – chan quem é aquele? – e aponta para Neji um tanto curiosa.

Ten -Ten: Aquele é Hyuuga Neji...

Makio: Hyuuga?

Os dois (Lee e Ten-Ten): sim.

Makio pensa:...Nyaa já ouvi falar dos Hyuuga X-X, são muito perigosos, melhor eu me cuidar.

Mais tarde em uma sala da Academia Ninja...

Sakura: Nosso sensei tá demorando demais...

Inner Sakura pensa: Grrr como ele ousa fazer uma dama como eu esperar tanto assim... – e faz uma cara de furiosa

Sasuke pensa: Agora que Makio está aqui tenho que ficar mais atento...Principalmente se ele vir procurá-la...Se ela tivesse ao menos ficado no meu time seria tudo mais fácil...

Naruto:...Grr...que demora - diz já se matando de curiosidade

Naruto pega um banquinho e um apagador de lousa, abre a porta e a fecha deixando o apagador a segurando na parte de cima, assim quando alguém abrisse a porta o apagador cairia na pessoa.

Sakura: Como você pensa em fazer brincadeiras numa hora dessas Naruto?? Que coisa infantil...

Inner Sakura pensa: até que eu gosto dessas brincadeiras : D.

Sasuke pensa: Um jounnin jamais cairia num truque estúpido desses ¬¬

Um homem de cabelos prateados e uma máscara em seu rosto aparece, e quando ele abre a porta o apagador cai em sua cabeça...

Sasuke pensa: Hump...Ele caiu num truque barato desses?

Inner Sakura: HAUHAUHUHAHAUA : D.

Sakura: Me perdoe, perdoe o Naruto pela infantilidade dele T-T.

Naruto: AHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAH.

Kakashi:...¬¬...

Na outra sala...

Ten-Ten: Nosso sensei está demorando muito...

Lee: também acho Ten-Ten – chan.

Makio estava sentada em uma carteira virada pra janela e Neji estava em uma virada para a porta, Makio olhava para ele com algum pressentimento.

Gai abre a porta: OLÁ!- e dá seu famoso sorriso Gai sensei

Lee: Gai sensei!

Ten-Ten: Então ele é nosso sensei?

Gai: Hai! – sorriso- Bom agora me apresentando, sou Maito Gai, sou um jounnin de Vila Konoha, muito prazer – sorriso.

Makio: Olá

Ten-Ten: Quem nunca ouviu falar de você??- fala sarcasticamente.

Neji:...Yare...yare.

Gai: BOOOOOOOM, agora vocês se apresentem :D.

Ten-Ten: eu sou a Ten-Ten, tenho 12 anos e acabei de me formar...

Lee: Sou Rock Lee, também tenho 12 anos e também acabei de me formar.

Neji: Sou Neji Hyuuga .

Makio: Sou Makio Diamond, tenho 11 anos, também acabei de me formar e venho da Vila Oculta da Estrela.

Gai: CERTO...E qual é a coisa que vocês mais gostam?

Ten-Ten: Shurikens, kunais e katanas .

Lee: Curry *--* .

Neji: não interessa ¬¬.

Makio: Nyaa Música *-* .

Gai:...Hmmm...Temos aqui uma mistura enorme de gostos...Será divertido treinar vocês...A partir de hoje vocês são a Equipe Gai! A equipe que luta com a força da juventude! – sorriso.

Todos menos Lee: -Gota.

Lee: HAIII! - mesmo sorriso que Gai

Enquanto isso na frente de um templo em algum lugar de Konoha...

Kakashi: Bom, agora vamos começar nos apresentando, sou Hatake Kakashi, minha idade não interessa, minha coisa favorita não interessa e meu sonho também não interessa...

Sakura: desse jeito só sabemos seu nome...

Os outros dois: Uhum.

Kakashi: ¬¬.

Naruto: BOOOOM... Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, tenho 12 anos, minha comida/coisa favorita é Lamen , e meu sonho e se tornar o maior Hokage que a nossa vila poderá ter, assim um dia todos irão me respeitar como eu mereço - olhos brilhando

Kakashi: Tá...Agora a garotinha de cabelos rosa ali... – e aponta pra Sakura.

Sakura: Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho 12 anos e minha coisa favorita é... -olha pra Sasuke e cora- E meu sonho é...- olha pra Sasuke denovo e cora.

Kakashi pensa: as meninas dessa idade pensam mais em namorar do que em se graduar uu' – gota.

Kakashi: só falta você – e fala de Sasuke.

Sasuke: meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, tenho 12 anos, não tenho nada favorito e meu sonho e matar um certo alguém.

Kakashi pensa: uhmm interessante... – e sorri.

Naruto: e sensei quando começaremos o treinamento?

Kakashi: amanhã...Logo de manhã, me encontrem em (fala um lugar) as 5 da manhã, não se atrasem e não comam NADA, porquê se não iram vomitar... – e dá um sorriso maldoso.

Os três: OO.

Kakashi: até mais – e some.

No Time Gai...

Todos estavam andando pela floresta...

Ten-ten: Onde estamos indo Gai sensei?

Gai: Vocês já iram ver...

15 minutos depois todos chegam a um campo de treinamento (o mesmo que Kakashi levou/irá levar na fic o seu time para o teste)...

Lee: O que viemos fazer aqui Gai sensei?

Gai: vim mostrar o lugar em que iremos treinar, amanhã quero todos vocês as 15:00 em ponto nesse lugar e não se atrasem...

Os três: Hai!

-------

Então gente o que acharam?? Eu sei que está uma copia OBVIA do anime mais eu vou fazer umas alterações... , inscrições abertas:

Na ficha precisa ter:

Nome:  
Idade:  
Vila (não poderá ser Suna):  
Especialidades (o Rasengan não entra):  
Histórico:  
Roupas (obviamente apropriadas de um ninja) :  
Armas:  
Personalidade:  
Personagem q gostaria de ficar na Fic (tirando Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba e qualquer sensei ou hokage):

Gente vou dar apenas 12 vagas, pois num tenho paciência pra encaixar mais de 12 pessoas na fic e também para conseguir formar mais 4 quartetos, bom e a parte do personagem verei se o q vc quer está disponível, caso contrário por favor peça para escolher outro.

Mulheres não disponíveis: Hinata, Makio ,Temari, Ten-Ten e Ino.

O resto estará disponível inclusive Sakura (não gosto muito dela mais ela causa a maior parte do humor xD).

Beijus gente e quero reviews!


	2. Teste de Graduação do Time Kakashi!

Gente esqueci de por o Biju da Mekari No Rina, mais aqui está:

Nome: Mekaimaru  
Caudas: 5  
Animal: Lobo  
Características: controlar neve/vento  
Personalidade: extremamente sarcástico, odeia ter sido selado em uma menina (ele é um Bijuu macho n.n'), fala o que pensa dos outros, adora alfinetar as pessoas,egoísta, calado na maior parte do tempo, age como um Inner, analisa sempre a situação e no fundo no fundo de precupa um pouquinho com ela.

A bijuu da Makio eu coloco mais tarde ok? ...

e Rissa vou te por com 12 anos tudo bem?

Kissus e vamos a fic \o/

-----

No dia seguinte as 5:00 da manhã...

Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto chegam ao local indicado...

Sakura #com cara de sono#:*bocejo* Porquê sensei mandou virmos TÃÃÃÃO cedo? T.T.

Naruto estava dormindo em pé e Sasuke estava na postura de sempre sem mostrar um pingo de sono (porquê ele dormiu cedo *caraevil*).

3 horas depois...

Sasuke pensa: Já são 8 da manhã e ele ainda não chegou ¬.¬

Inner Sakura: ele disse pra nós não nos atrasarmos mais ele está TRÊS HORAS atrasado...X-X...

Kakashi chega: desculpem-me pelo atraso # dá uma risadinha coçando a cabeça e com uma gota gigante na mesma#

Sakura pensa: Finalmente ¬.¬

Sasuke pensa: não agüentava mais esperar...

Naruto acorda: PORQUÊ VOCÊ SE ATRASOU? ESTAMOS À 3 HORAS TE ESPERANDO E VOCÊ DISSE PRA NINGUÉM SE ATRASAR E VOCCÊ SE ATRASOU, E TAMBÉM POR CULPA SUA EU TO MORRENDO DE FOME T-T # faz uma cara de bravo#

A barriga de Sakura ronca e ela faz uma cara de que não foi nada, Sasuke continuava normal mais também estava morrendo de fome, Naruto estava sentado segurando a barriga que não parava de roncar.

Kakashi: Vamos logo ao treino...Hoje faremos um teste, se vocês não passarem, não iram para a próxima fase.

Naruto pensa: FUDEUUU se eu num passa num viro Hokage T-T, mais quem disse que eu não vou passar? :D.

Sakura pensa: Se eu não passar o Sasuke vai ficar livre e a Ino-porca vai se aproveitar disso T-T, eu vou passar # olhos brilhando determinação#

Sasuke pensa: Eu vou fazer qualquer coisa pra passar...Esses inúteis não fazem falta pra mim ¬.¬ - pensa olhando pra Sakura e pra Naruto.

Kakashi mostra 1 guizo...

Kakashi: A missão de vocês é pegar esse guizo...Quem pegar passa e os outros dois reprovam, mais a pessoa que pegar o guizo poderá escolher um amigo para passar junto dele.

Naruto pensa: Eu vou pegar esse guizo e vou escolher a Sakura pra ir comigo #olhos brilhando# e o Sasuke vai repetir #cara de mal e risada evil#.

Sakura pensa: Eu vou pegar esse guizo e escolher o Sasuke pra ir comigo # olhos brilhando em forma de coração#

Sasuke pensa: Só EU vou passar, esses inúteis que fiquem aqui ¬.¬.

Kakashi: Preparados...JÁ!

Todos se escondem em vários cantos do campo de treinamento.

Kakashi senta na grama, pega um livro de romance (XD romance nada, de PUTARIA hausahsua) e fica com o guizo na mão.

Algumas horas depois...

Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke já estavam cansados e foram fazer uma reunião em um cantinho da floresta.

Sakura: É impossível pegar o guizo dele...

Naruto: Mais se tentarmos junto?

Sasuke: Não adianta só duas pessoas iram passar...

Sakura: Mais pensando bem é uma boa idéia, afinal se nós três pegarmos o guizo, existe a possibilidade de nós três passarmos (finalmente ela pensou \o/).

Naruto: então topam?

Sakura: Por mim tudo bem...

Sasuke: Tanto faz...

Naruto: certo agora o plano # e conta um plano para eles#

Kakashi continuava lendo e estranha nenhum dos três estar tentando pegar o guizo, quando escuta a voz de uma mulher...

Mulher: SOCORROOO SOCORROOO ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!!

Kakashi rapidamente fecha seu livro e vai ver a mulher.

Era uma bela mulher loira, com os olhos azuis e riscos no rosto (adivinha quem era xD).

Kakashi vai até "ela": O que aconteceu?

Mulher: Eu torci meu tornozelo T.T.

Kakashi se abaixa para ajudá-la quando sente alguma coisa passar por ele, era Sasuke que havia pegado o guizo.

Naruto volta a sua forma normal e Sakura joga uma rede em Kakashi de cima da árvore onde estava.

Os três ficam lado a lado olhando para Kakashi.

Kakashi: Belo trabalho de equipe...Pensei que iriam cada um por si mesmo.

Naruto: É.... Mudamos de idéia :D

Sakura: Pensamos que se trabalhássemos em equipe e cada um fizesse uma parte do plano nós três passaríamos.

Kakashi: E você está certa , nenhum abandonou o amigo, o que significa que vocês são realmente leais e, parabéns os três passaram.

Naruto e Sakura: UHUUU.

Sasuke dá apenas um pequeno sorriso.

É isso gente

depois coloco todos os novos personagens e coloco o teste do time Gai

Vo vê se ainda hoje coloco

Beijos


	3. Teste de Graduação do Time Gai!

O Teste de Graduação da Equipe Gai!

Capítulo 3 mode on \o

-------------------------

As 15:00 da tarde do mesmo dia...

Makio, Ten-Ten, Lee e Neji chegam.

Todos se cumprimentam e ficam esperando Gai...

4 horas depois...

Makio: Onde será que Gai sensei está?? Já escureceu... – diz com uma cara meio triste.

Lee: Concordo...

Gai chega: Desculpem-me pelo atraso alunos '

Todos: ¬.¬

Lee: Mais Gai sensei se o teste era de tarde, então não iremos poder fazê-lo hoje, porquê já escureceu...

Gai: Mais o teste é de noite...

Neji: Então porquê nos mandou chegar 4 horas mais cedo? ¬.¬.

Gai: Pra ver se vocês não iam se atrasar '

Todos: ¬.¬

Gai: Então vamos começar. Vocês ficaram em duplas que eu irei escolher, e darei uma missão para cada dupla, vocês terão até meia noite para cumpri-la.

Todos: certo.

Gai: bom então...como quero formar casais...Ten-Ten irá com Lee e Makio com Neji.

Todos: Hai.

Gai: Bom Ten-Ten e Lee serão a dupla n° 1 e Makio e Neji a dupla n° 2, se não conseguirem cumprir a missão até 00:00 a dupla estará reprovada.

Todos: entendido.

Gai: Então a dupla n° 1 terá a missão de me trazer uma flor de Sakura, mais a diferença é que essa flor de Sakura ,não é rosa e sim violeta, ela é uma flor muito rara encontrada somente na floresta proibida de Konoha que fica a 600 metros daqui.

Ten-Ten pensa: Isso vai ser complicado...

Lee: Ok Gai sensei! – sorriso.

Gai: E a dupla n° 2 terá que me trazer uma cobra de duas cabeças do deserto, encontrada no pequeno deserto da floresta proibida de Konoha ou no deserto de Suna, porém ela terá que ser rosa, essa é a cobra de duas cabeças curandeira, será muito útil a vocês.

Makio: Hai .

Neji:...Hmm certo.

Gai: Todos prontos...Podem começar!

E as duas duplas saem...

Dupla n°1...

Em 5 minutos eles chegam na floresta...

Lee: iremos nos separar para procurar??

Ten-Ten: Não, aqui é a floreta proibida, aqui é muito perigoso, se pelo menos o Neji estivesse aqui...

Lee:...Neji ¬.¬ ...Você só fala dele # faz uma cara de bravo#

Ten-Ten: Está com ciúmes é?? – e ri.

Lee cora: NÃO! O.O...Agora vamos procurar logo a bendita flor de Sakura pra acabar logo com isso. – diz um pouco sem graça.

Ten-Ten: Hai – diz um pouco vermelha.

Dupla n°2...

Depois de 07 minutos eles chegam no deserto da floresta proibída...

Neji: Eu posso achar a cobra com meu Byakugan...

Makio: Mais ai você teria achado sozinho...E ia ser rápido demais...Então acho melhor procurarmos certo?

Neji: Ok...

E eles começam a procurar a cobra...

3 horas depois...

Dupla n°1

Ten-Ten: Lee não achei...T.T.

Lee mostra pra Ten-Ten a flor: ACHEII #sorriso Gai sensei#

Ten-Ten: Mais...Como?

Lee: Eu consegui achar uma árvore cheia dessas...

Ten-Ten: Vamos levar pro Gai sensei então

Lee: Haaii :D

Dupla n°2...

Neji: Ainda nada...Posso usar meu Byakugan agora...

Makio: Eu tive uma idéia

Neji: Que idéia??

Makio pega sua flauta e vai até o centro de uma cachoeira e começa a tocar a mesma em um som suave e calmante.

Neji ficava apenas observando e muitos animais iam até a borda da cachoeira e ficavam olhando para Makio, quando a cobra de duas cabeças rosa aparece, Neji percebe o plano e consegue pegar a cobra. Makio para de tocar a flauta e os animais somem.

Neji: Como você faz isso?

Makio: Não sei...Eu aprendi a apenas tocar flauta, e acho que os animas gostam

Neji: Interessante...

Makio fecha um dos olhos em sinal de dor: Itai*... – diz olhando para uma tarântula preta com listras vermelhas que havia em seu tornozelo.

Neji: O que foi? – diz olhando para ela.

Makio: Uma tarântula...- e caindo sentada no chão – Não consigo mexer minha perna...

Neji:...Não sabemos como usar essa cobra, acho melhor te levar para o Gai sensei, ele irá te curar...

Makio: Mais como se não consigo mexer minha perna?

Neji: Suba em minhas costas...

Makio fica vermelha, mais se levanta com dificuldades e sobe nas costas dele.

25 minutos depois...

Lee: os dois ainda não chegaram...

Gai:...Mais eles ainda tem uma hora e meia pra completar o desafio.

Neji aparece carregando Makio em suas costas.

Ten-Ten com cara de ciúmes: Mais o que aconteceu?

Neji conta tudo a eles.

Gai: Me dê a cobra.

Neji dá a cobra a ele.

Gai coloca a cobra no tornozelo de Makio.

Makio: Ai X-X eu tenho medo de cobras T.T...

Gai: Calma... –A cobra começa a brilhar e a perna de Makio que estava roxa no local onde a tarântula estava, começa a voltar ao normal.

Makio: Nyaa sugoi* *--*

Gai tira a cobra do tornozelo dela: Prontinho #sorriso Gai sensei#

Makio: Arigatou Gai sensei

Gai dá seu sorriso de sempre.

Neji: Mais então...Nós passamos?

Gai: Hai:D

Todos menos Neji: \o/

Gai: Agora...podem voltar pra casa. Amanhã teremos uma missão...

Todos: Hai*!

E todos voltam para suas casas...

-----

Mini dicionário de Japonês \o

Bom, como algumas palavras que eu irei usar, são em japonês, irei por a tradução no final de cada capítulo ^^:

Hai: Sim!  
Sugoi: Nossa! Ou; Que Legal, Demais!  
Arigatou: Obrigado (a)  
Itai: Ai! (expressão usada para expressar *jura?* dor)


	4. Lista de Personagens Escolhidos

Olá!

Aqui está a Lista de personagens escolhidos e os times que irei formar.

Nome: Rissa Takahashi.

Idade: 15 anos.

Vila: Vila Oculta do Som.

Especialidades: Usar talismãs xintoístas na pratica de seus jutsus, focando o quatro elementos da natureza, o fogo lhe da força no lado destrutivo dos ataques, a terra da força no ponto de vista físico, a água da agilidade potencializando a esquiva e o ar (o que ela domina melhor) da agilidade potencializando a rapidez dos movimentos em geral. Quando vai atacar, prefere um combate corpo-a-corpo, usando uma katana, como se fosse um samurai, é ruim em combates de longa distância.

Histórico: Não nasceu em nenhuma vila ninja importante, mas sua família era de um Clã, conhecido como Takahashi (bico de águia, em japonês), que dominava os quatro elementos e os usava como auxílio nas batalhas. Como o Clã criara muitos inimigos, acabou sendo destruído, sendo ela, e um primo, que está desaparecido, os únicos sobreviventes. Foi acolhida por uma senhora que vivia na Vila do Som como comerciante de especiarias. Acabou sendo adotada por ela e agora á trata como uma neta. Ela oculta seus poderes dos outros, menos da senhora, com medo dos ninjas que rondam aquela vila, e espera poder reencontrar o primo algum dia, que fora como um irmão mais velho para ela.

Roupas: Normalmente usa quimonos brancos, com obis (aquela faixa que é amarrada na cintura) vermelhos. Prefere deixar o cabelo em um coque feito por palito, quando esta ajudando a senhora, mas quando luta, ou o amarra em um rabo de cavalo por uma fita branca, ou o deixa solto mesmo. Ao lutar ela também passa uma fita branca pelas mangas do kimono, para que elas não atrapalhem.

Armas: Talismãs xintoístas, cada um com um desenho diferente, dependendo do elemento a ser utilizado, e uma katana de porte longo, chamada Shisui. É sua grande e inseparável companheira. Não consegue usar kunais e shurikens direito.

Personalidade: Quando não se sente ameaçada, mostra sua personalidade. É boazinha e gentil com todos, não é tímida, mas não fala alto e não gosta de bagunça ou barulho. Simplesmente não consegue discutir verbalmente com ninguém, mesmo que descorde da opinião de alguma pessoa, acaba abaixando a cabeça e concordando, porque detesta brigar, tornando isto seu maior ponto fraco. Quando está triste, chora sozinha e baixinho em um canto, quando está com raiva, a reprime e força um sorriso, tudo isso porque acha que brigas não levam a lugar nenhum e quer evitá-las a todo custo. Seu maior medo é ficar sozinha, o que a faz ser gentil e educada com todos e tenta sempre se mostrar útil em alguma coisa. As pessoas sabem que ela é bem confiável e que jamais trairia alguém, mas tem medo que tanto peso um dia acabe prejudicando-a. (Rissa vou te por com 12 anos ok?)

Personagem que gostaria de ficar na Fic: Kimimaro... (Ok Kimimaro Já É seu)

-  
Nome: Luiza Bakigami  
Idade:14  
Vila :Konoha  
Especialidades: Sem usar muito ninjutsu, ela usa mais taijutsu combinado como o elemento fogo como o Akaryu Tatsumaki q é um combo de chutes e socos de fogo D  
Histórico:Luiza nasceu em uma vila ninja quase desconhecida chamada Taiyogakure no sato(vilarejo oculto do sol) , quando era pequena ,sua vila foi destruída,ela perdeu tudo, seus amigos ,sua família,foi encontrada por um habitante de Konoha ,respectivamente da família Hyuuga, se formou na academia ninja de konoha, mas ainda guarda as habilidades de taijutsu de fogo de seu antigo vilarejo.  
Roupas: Usa uma bermuda preta e um casaco de manga curta vermelho com as mangas e a gola laranja, e as típicas sandálias ninja, mas são amarelas xD  
Armas:Não opita por usar armas fazendo seu punho sua única arma  
Personalidade:ELa he alegre e barulhenta e muito hiperativa,sempre acaba fazendo alguma besteira ou fazendo alguma piada besta.  
Aparência:Eh uma garota baixinha de cabelos loiros presos e cacheados ,olhos azuis e pele muito branca.Não tem exatamente um corpo escultural, seu corpo mais parece o de uma criança.

Personagem q gostaria de ficar na Fic: Rock Lee (Ok Lee san é seu o/)

Gentieeeeee eu esqueci de pedir aparência então quem quiser me manda, eu aceito e coloco na aparição da fic ok?  
-

Nome:Setsuna Shimoda  
Idade:12  
Vila: Kirigakure no Sato(Vila oculta da névoa)  
Especialidades:Jutus baseados em gelo,koori no tate,youtou koyukimaru daisenguiri(congela o que ela e a espada tocar,ela usa o ponto-cego da espada),mafuyu no daifubuki(congela tudo e aos todos com a tempestade de neve)yuki bunshim,koori no hako(prende o oponente)yutaka na fuyu no ame(ela utiliza os pergaminhos e tipow o ataque da tenten com o pergaminho,só que ela utiliza sembons envenenados,mas não correm riscos de vida)Kuchiyose no jutsu(ela invoca um tigre branco)taijutsus  
Histórico:O que que se sabe é que ela é apenas a herdeira da família Shimoda,mas os motivos dela estar em Konoha é desconhecida.E tem uma quantidade de chacra que iguala aos de Sasuke e Naruto(vou contar o que aconteceu realmente depois tou sem tempo u.u,pois estou na lan house u.u)  
Roupas:Calça capri preta,aquelas bousinha ninjas o porta kunais e shurikens,camizeta manga curta azul-gelo,colete preta de moletom com o símbolo de floco de neve azul-gelo bordado nas costas,tênis ninjas pretas,a hitaiate de konoha preta,que ela utiliza como uma tiara e katana na costas(bainha azul-gelo e flocos de neves negras.)  
Armas:youtou koyukimaru,pergaminhos,sembons,shurikens,kunais e fuuma shuriken  
Personalidade:Solitária,alegre,gentil,hiperativa,mas quando ela tem que lutar,ela se torna fria e calculista,uma gênia do clã Shimoda,ela é fraca emocionalmente,provavelmente por causa do que ocorreu ao seu passado.  
Personagem q gostaria de ficar na Fic: Sai (O Sai é T_T TEUU o/) .

-

Nome: Mekari no Rina.  
Idade: 12 anos.  
Vila: Vila da neve  
Especialidades: Jutsus medicinais, controle de chakra, jutsus do vento, jutsus de invocação e taijutsu.  
Histórico: Morava presa na casa do seu clã, sempre excluída de tudo e não sabia a razão, até escutar que havia boatos de que era uma Jiinchuriki. Por esse motivo fugiu de sua vila, e percorreu vários países decidida a encontrar outros como ela.  
Roupas: Saia preta com short da mesma cor por baixo, camiseta vermelha, sandálias ninja, cinto com bolsos e luvas (como as da Sakura no Shippuden). Usa a bandana no pescoço.  
Armas: kunais, fuuma shurikens, chakra concentrado nas mãos, taijutsu, jutsus de vento e um leque (menor que o da Temari)  
Personalidade: Corajosa, pavio curtíssimo, ansiosa, considerada um gênio, observadora, irônica e um pouco sanguinária. Muito risonha, adora pregar peças nos outros. Tem medo de ser temida e odiada novamente, ou ver pessoas sofrerem como ela.  
Personagem q gostaria de ficar na Fic (tirando Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba e qualquer sensei ou hokage): não restam muitas opções... Vou deixar por escolha da autora. Só não me arranje com alguém como o Lee, o Shino ou o Chouji! (bom considerando o que você me pediu... ficou um pouco complicado agora...que tal o Kabuto?? Me responda por uma review )  
Biju da Mekari No Rina:

Nome: Mekaimaru  
Caudas: 5  
Animal: Lobo  
Características: controlar neve/vento  
Personalidade: extremamente sarcástico, odeia ter sido selado em uma menina (ele é um Bijuu macho n.n'), fala o que pensa dos outros, adora alfinetar as pessoas,egoísta, calado na maior parte do tempo, age como um Inner, analisa sempre a situação e no fundo no fundo de precupa um pouquinho com ela.

-  
Nome:Ayanokoji Lyra

Idade:12 anos

Vila:Kirigakure no Sato(ou Vila Oculta da Névoa)

Especialidades:ninjutsu de água,jutsus medicos e abilidosa com a espada.

Histórico:Os pais sempre a ignoram por ser garota(pq eles queriam ter um filho homem).A maltratam mto,só se importam com ela qdo tem alguem por perto(pq não querem ter uma má fama).Mas mesmo os pais a maltratando ela ainda os ama.É mto boa em lutas com armas e utiliza mais a abilidade e velocidade do que a força exilada de Kiri,por temerem sua força.

Roupas:Usa um kimono rosa e violeta azulado,utiliza dois laços e um colar dourado com uma pedra azul no meio,tbm possui uma katana.

Armas:Katana,agulhas e kunais.

Personalidade:generosa e corajosa,mas é um pouco calada por ter dificuldade em fazer amizades(por isso todos a acham fria).Muito tímida e não consegue se expressar mto bem por causa disso.É honrada e um pouco orgulhosa,é mto inteligente.

Personagem q gostaria de ficar na Fic:Se quiser pode escolher,menos o Aburame Shino e o Rock Lee! (Bom...que tal o...Chouji na 2° forma? quando ele fica magrinho...acho que é quando ele toma a pílula de cor vermelha se não me engano a mais perigosa me responda por uma review. please )

Nome: Hikari

Idade: 14 anos

Vila: Vila Oculta da Folha, Konoha.

Especialidades: Especilalista principalmente em Jutsos Medicinas, Bunshin Bakuha(Explosão do Clone), Bunshin no Jutsu(Técnica do Clone), Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu(Técnica de regeneração total), Chakra no Mesu(Bisturi de Chakra), Chiyute no Jutsu(Técnica de Recuperação das Mãos), Fukumi Hari((Agulhas Escondidas), Gamaguchi Shibari(Prisão do Estômago do Sapo), Henge no Jutsu(Técnica de Transformação), Inyu Shometsu(Recuperação Secreta da Destruição de Machucados), Jouro Senbon(Chuva de Agulhas),Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu(Elemento de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo), Kawarimi no Jutsu(Técnica da Troca da Substituição do Corpo), Kenkaryu(Paralisia Médica), Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Técnica de Invocação) aqui ele invoca um dragao tipo chines, Souzou Saisei(Regeneração da Criação) e Taijustsus(Luta corpo a corpo.

Histórico: Uma garota que no inicio era um misterio, bem proxima do hokage alguns duvidao que é a filha dela outros pensam que é de uma familia real de um pais destruido. Boa em varios jutsus, mas possui um grave problema não sabe controla seu chakra muito bem e isso acaba sendo uma luta rapida para ela. Poucos sabe sobre ela somente que ao decorrer da historia vai desvendando o seu passado(ai vc decide xDD), sua classificação é de uma Chuunin muito nova para a sua idade e que acaba no grupo 7 juntamente com Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura quando Hikari sempre tão um belo soco em Naruto quando faz alguma besteira. Possui também um colar, único símbolo do seu passado. Era um pingente em forma de uma asa.

Roupas: A bandana do símbolo de Konoha azul fica no pescoço, uma blusa preta de alças fina por baixo de uma camisa de ombros nu azul com detalhes cinza e deixa a barriga a mostra, no braço direito fica uma pequena bolsa de curativos a baixo do cotovelo possui faixa branca no dois braços e depois uma luva preta, a saia por cima azul escuro com detalhes cinzas com dois parecidos suspensórios caídos vermelhos e havia uma abertura que tava a mostra o short preto atrás da saia havia a bolsa de shurikens e kunais e o calçado preto era bem acima dos joelhos e no meio havia faixas.

Armas: Shurikens, kunais, explosivos, agulhas e outros.

Personalidade: Bem decidida, inteligente, brincalhona, estrategista e quando alguém faz alguma coisa de ruim para ela, ela explode.

Personagem q gostaria de ficar na Fic: Qualquer um. Bom depende né¬¬ me avisa ok...Mas ela tem uma queda pelo Itachi xDD (bom a queda pelo Itachi fica xD, ele é lindo e tudo mais, agora deixa eu pensaaaar...Bom minha fic se passa na fase normal de Naruto e irá para a Shipuuden somente depois de uns 10 capitulos, e gomen mais o time 7 num dá, vamos deixar somente os personagens do anime mesmo nele e um personagem para você eu escolheria o Kankurou tudo bem? me responda por review, BJUS)

Nome:Kazune  
Idade:12  
Vila (não poderá ser Suna):Vila do sol  
Especialidades (o Rasengan não entra): Shurikens, kunais e katanas  
Histórico:Fugi da vila,por estar a ser perseguido.  
Roupas (obviamente apropriadas de um ninja) :  
Armas:Katana,Bastao com uma meia lua e no centro um sol. é UM BASTÃO com poderes do sol  
Personalidade: frio,protetor,arrogante,possessivo  
Personagem q gostaria de ficar na Fic (tirando Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba e qualquer sensei ou hokage): Kazune  
sexo:masculino (eu sou rapariga hihihihi) (bom mais ainda tem as garotas hehe, você ficará de plantão por enquanto e depois te aviso okei?? Bjus )

nome:Tekara no Lili  
idade:12  
vila:vila da água  
especialidades:jutsus de água  
histórico:renegada da vila da água pois uma gangue de assassinos mataram seu clã e encontrou abrigo em konoha e lá vive mas seu objetivo é vingar o clã

roupas:camisa branca com o símbolo de konoha estampado em vermelho por cima um casacão azul,calça leage preta ,aquelas bolsinha ninjas o porta kunais e shurikens,bandana de konoha no cabelo ,e aqueles chinelinhos ninja

armas:kunais e shurikens,jutsus e pergaminhos

personalidade:alegre,hiperativa,não para de falar e gosta de fazer os outros rirem,e sempre que pode protejeos amigos,seu medo e perder os mesmos assim como perdeu a familia e detesta ficar sozinha ou não ser o centro das atenções

Personagem q gostaria de ficar na Fic (tirando Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba e qualquer sensei ou hokage):bem ,tá dificil viu mas eu queria ser amiga do naruto e do kiba já seria bom. (bom tem um garoto de sobra na fic o nome dele é Kazune...poderia ser ele?? Resposta por Review ...bjus)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nome:Isabelle  
Idade: 13 anos  
Vila : Konoha (formada apenas)  
Especialidades : Jutsus de fogo.  
Histórico: Ninguém conhece já que é queta e não deixa muitos de aproximarem XD Mas como chegou na vila não sabendo nem acumular chakra foi treinada pelo Hokague e na primeira semana quase desmaiou, mas depois ficou muito forte já que ele exagerou na dose.

Roupas (obviamente apropriadas de um ninja) : Legin (é assim que se escreve?)preta, aquele coisinho que a Sakura usa no Shippuden que cobre a legin, aquele bolsinho atraz, blusa de algodão branca com três botões que fechão no meio da gola (entendeu?), luvas e bandana na cabeça azul escura. (se não entender me pede que eu desenho)

Armas: Kunais, pergaminhos, jutsus de fogo, agua e trovão.

Personalidade: Quieta de primeira imagem, mas quando se conhece torna-se espontanea e deivertida. Protege seus amigo e sempre procura manter a calma no campo de batalha. Morre de medo que seus amigos sejam mortos e de sua própria morte da solidão completa, mas não liga de ficar sozinha por logos periodos de tempo e adora um silêncio. É alegre e gosta de ver as pessoas ao seu redor sorrirem.

Personagem q gostaria de ficar na Fic (tirando Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba e qualquer sensei ou hokage): Puts! Então pode ficar com quem então? P só gostaria de ser amiga do Sasuke, do Naruto e grande rival do Itachi XD (olha agora escolher alguém pra você ficou difícil xDD, deixa eu pensar...que tal o Deidara, me responda por uma Review ok?? Bjus)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nome:Hyuuga Hika

Idade:12

Vila :Konoha msm

Especialidades: Byakugan (pode ??)e jutsus medicos.

Histórico:Membro da familia principal, como era muito agitada e rebelde quando menor,a deixaram um pouco de lado, seria um tipo de prima da hinata e do neji ( sem ideias , e sem tempo p escreve u.u )

Roupas :akelas blusa de rede ate o cutuvelo com uma tomara q caia um pouco larga preta por cima,short preto até as cochas, coturnos, e luvas.

Armas:o basico (shuriken, kunai,)mas adora usar agulhas tb.

Personalidade:um pouco agitada, geralmente sempre causa alguma confusão u.u, mas eh uma boa ninja, geralmente gosta de pertubar pessoas q n gosta, sempre defende seus amigos, e ODEIA pessoas convencidas (pobre neji se ela ver ele XD)

Personagem q gostaria de ficar na Fic: pode ser o shino , ou um q vc ache q combine com ela , mas queria q ela fosse amiga do naruto e da ten ten e da hinata claro (tudo bem o Shino eh seu )

Aparencia: (vc n pediu, mas ta ai )um pouko alta, cabelos longos até a cintura, pretos, olhos tipicos dos hyuugas,um pouco magra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Então acabou... AVISO: gente dou 2 opções de idades, ou 13 ou 12 anos okei? Quem escolheu mais velho, por favor, mude.

...:D

Os dois últimos personagens:

Nome: Yoko Hikari.  
Idade: 12  
Vila (não poderá ser Suna): Konoha  
Especialidades (o Rasengan não entra): As habilidades básicas de ninjas, kage bushin no jutso, e habilidades de leitura de mentes  
Histórico: Hikari é uma menina muito feliz, isso foi até os 5 anos de idade, quando viu sua irmã mais velha, e mais nova serem assassinadas, ela morava na vila de Suna, então os pais e ela se refugiaram para Konoha, 1 ano depois ela ainda se recuperava mentalmente, quando então ela teve uma doença e ficou entre a vida e a morte, quando se recuperou volto a ser a garotinha imperativa e feliz que sempre fora, seus pais voltaram a ser felizes, e até hoje não se sabe quem trucidou as irmãs dela, e o resto do clã foi extinto tres meses antes da morte de suas irmãs.  
Roupas (obviamente apropriadas de um ninja): Uma blusa rosa, com as palavras "Hana hen" que significa flor estranha, e tem o desenho de uma flor preta, que exitia nas mansões das famílias do clã, uma calça (estilo Naruto) só que preta.  
Armas:  
Personalidade: Alegre, otimista e ás vezes chata.  
Aparência: Possuis cabelos loiros e curtos (batem na nuca), sempre enfeitados com um arco preto, olhos verde esmeralda, magra e um corpo bem bonito para a idade.  
Personagem q gostaria de ficar na Fic (tirando Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba e qualquer sensei ou hokage): Sei lá... Pode ser um menino que se inscreva

Nome:Misashi Takeo

Idade:15

Vila :Mizu Kakurenosato(Nevoa)

Especialidades: (se puder, ele tem a kekegenkai de controlar os elementos, se não, ele tem ninjutsu em geral, de especialidade)

Histórico:Sadico,assassino, faz parte da ANBU de Mizu, mas traindo sua vila e virando um ninja Renegado, se puder, ele é o ninja desconhecido da Akatsuki.  
Roupas :Ropão da Akatsuki(se puder), se não ele usa uma camiseta preta e uma calça da mesma cor .

Armas:Adora usar 2 Katanas,usa Dotonuki(mini-katana),Shuriken,Kunai,Fuuma Shuriken,Senbon e Tarjas explosivas

Personalidade:Frio e Sinico(do tipo que leva jeito pra juiz de futebol,nazista,etc..)  
Personagem q gostaria de ficar na Fic:como n pode a Anko (T.T), se for possivel eu quero A Sakura (Bom têm a Sakura e a Yoko Hikari, aí você escolhe (Y)' )

Alterações:

Hikari – 13 anos

Luiza Bakigami – 13 anos

Misashi vou colocar Vocêcom 13 anos ok??

Agora os times:

Time 13:

Rissa Takahashi.

Luiza Bakigami

Setsuna Shimoda

Mekari no Rina.

Sensei: Anko

Time 14:

Ayanokoji Lyra

Hikari

Kazune

Tekara no Lili

Sensei: Iruka

Time 15:

Isabelle

Hyuuga Hika

Yoko Hikari

Misashi Takeo

Sensei: Ebisu


	5. Os Escolhidos Aparecem!

Ohayooo!!! (Tradução: Bom Dia XD)

Gente agora finalmenteee...a apresentação dos novos personagem \o/

Então chega de papo furado e...A FIC \o

-

9:00 da manhã...Konoha...prédio do Hokage.

Sarutobi: Bom é isso o que vocês ouviram.

Iruka, Anko e Ebisu: Ok...E onde estão os alunos?

Sarutobi: Irei primeiro por nomes, primeiro Anko seu time será o 13, nomes:

1° -Rissa Takahashi.

2°- Luiza Bakigami

3°- Setsuna Shimoda

4° -Mekari no Rina.

Anko: Logo 4...meu deus UU.

Sarutobi: Iruka seu time será o time 14, nomes:

1°- Ayanokoji Lyra

2°- Hikari

3°- Kazune

4°- Tekara no Lili

Iruka: Hai Hai – diz ajeitando sua bandana.

Sarutobi: Agora Ebisu, seu time será o 14. nomes:

1° - Isabelle

2°- Hyuuga Hika

3°- Yoko Hikari

4°- Misashi Takeo.

Ebisu: Vou ficar com uma Hyuuga?? O.O mais Sarutobi sama e o Konohamaru?

Sarutobi: Irá ficar com Tsunade (ela já apareceu XD). Crianças podem entrar.

E todos entram.

Rissa: Eae gente \o/

Luiza: \o/ finalmente!! Estrada aí vamos nós!

Rissa: Isso ai!Toca aqui Luiza! o/

Luiza: Hai! \o (resultado o/\o)

Setsuna: Fala garotas.:D

Luiza e Rissa: \o/! Mais amigas!

E as três começam a pular: WEE! \o/\o/\o/

Todos: #mega gota#

Rina: Meninas olhem uma barata!

Meninas: AHH T.T –começam a correr feito doidas.

Rina: AHUHAUHAUHAAHUAH – E começa a rir

Meninas: Sua mentirosa ¬¬

Rina: Hump...Medrosas.

Todos trocam olhares de choque.

Anko: E-err.....Calma meninas #mega gota #

Todas menos Rina: Hai.

Rina: Yare-Yare #suspira#

Lyra: E-err..O-Oi....

Hikari: OIII:D.

Kazune: Olá...

Lili: OOOOOOOI:D

Iruka: Que time animado ^^' #gota#

Isabelle:...

Hika: EAE GALERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA \o/

Yoko Hikari: OIIEE :)

Takeo:..¬¬ Aff, garotas...

Ebisu: Pelo menos tem um garoto no meu time UU \o/...

Hika e Hikari: T.T.

Isabelle:...Olá meninas...

As Duas: Oie :D

Isabelle: :D

Sarutobi: Bom todos já conhecem seus times #gota#, agora as missões. Anko a primeira missão do seu time é encontrar o cachorro de estimação da senhora Misayaki uma senhora muito rica de Konoha.

Anko: Aff ¬.¬, mais tudo bem..Entendido...

Sarutobi: Iruka a missão do seu time será cortar a grama do jardim real de Konoha.

Iruka: Tá bom O-o...

Sarutobi: e Ebisu a missão do seu time é limpar o castelo Principal Konoha.

Ebisu: Vamos lá então...

Todos menos os sensei: Isso lá são missões??

Sarutobi: Vocês são menos Gennins, quando eu achar que merecem, iram ter uma missão de rank maior, enquanto isso andem logo ¬.¬

Todos suspiram: Ok... # e saem#

----

Fim de capítulo, e desculpa a imensa demora pra postar tudo, mais juro que agora irei postar novos capítulos, porquê quero ir pra Shippuuden logo *--*.

Beijos!


	6. Lembranças

Minna desculpem a hiper demora, mas esse capítulo é bem pequenininho, só pra vocês começarem a entender a história que envolve o Sasuke e a Makio, e como diz aí embaixo, o Itachi HASUSHAU é só um comecinho, vocês vão se surpreender com ela HASUSHAU, agora vou postar mais rápido ok? :)

Flashback on ~~~~~  
Makio vai até Itachi - Nyaa ohayo Itachi sama – e o olha sorrindo docemente.  
Itachi a pega e a coloca no colo - Ohayo Makio chan – e a dá um beijo no rosto.  
Sasuke sai da casa e fica emburrado cruzando os braços.  
Itachi nota e coloca Makio no chão.  
Makio o vê e cora levemente - Nyaa o-ohayou Sasuke sama – sorri docemente.  
Sasuke vai até ela e a dá um beijo no rosto - Ohayo – e olha para Itachi depois bravo.  
Makio fica levemente vermelha.  
Itachi ri - vamos treinar?  
Os dois afirmam.

...Um tempo depois...

Itachi - vamos para casa, tenho que ir treinar ainda, deixarei Makio na casa dela.  
Sasuke se emburra - Não precisa, eu posso deixa-la lá – e faz bico.  
Itachi o olha - como quiser então – e dá um beijo na testa de Makio indo embora.  
Sasuke continua bravo.  
Makio o olha - Nyaa Sasuke sama, aconteceu algo? – e o olha preocupado.  
Sasuke- não é nada...- e cruza os braços – Makio, me promete uma coisa?  
Makio sorri - Nyaa claro Sasuke sama .  
Sasuke a olha: Quando formos mais velhos, você vai casar comigo...tá? – e fica com as bochechas vermelhas.  
Makio cora: Nyaa na-nani*?  
Sasuke: é isso mesmo...você me promete?  
Makio: Nyaa e-eu...- e ia dizer algo.  
Itachi volta e os olha: Mamãe me mandou voltar pra buscar vocês, vamos logo.  
Os dois levantam e vão.

Flashback off ~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke estava deitado no telhado do prédio do Hokage e diz à si mesmo: No final das contas, não tive a oportunidade de saber a resposta dela...Itachi "misteriosamente" interrompeu – e ri sarcasticamente – a quem estou tentando enganar? Ele fez de propósito, eu tenho certeza.  
Sakura: SASUKE KUUUUUUN, TEMOS UMA MISSÃO- e acena pra ele do chão sorrindo.  
Sasuke desce e os dois vão até Naruto, Kakashi e o Hokage, onde recebem sua missão.


End file.
